The Quibbler: Love Bites by GWeasley
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: TONKSREMUS. After 7th Year. A FEATURE STORY Ginny writing for the Quibbler about the things Tonks will do for love. COMPLETED
1. Quibbler Page 3

_I forgot to add the disclaimer: yada, yada, yada… it's obvious these are not my dudes and dudettes (characters) – I AM posting on fanficdotnet! but credit goes where credit is due: Warner and Rowling. Good stuff._

**THE QUIBBLER **

**Love Bites by G.M Weasley**

It has been mentioned previously in the Quibbler about the dangers of werewolves in our wizarding community - but here is a touching story that will make you think twice about the dangers commonly involved.

That's what Nymphadora Lupin did (daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks). She fought courageously in the Order of the Phoenix with her werewolf husband - RJ Lupin and then again another trying battle within the ministry over werewolf marriage rights.

It didn't end there - despite a happy and fulfilling one-year marriage she still felt she was missing a certain connection to her beloved and one she was determined to rectify. For a long time (certainly since she joined the Order) she had watched Remus Lupin suffer at the hand of a curse given to him at a young age by one of Voldermorts' highest supporters – Fenir Greyback – a name in which inspires fear in any that have heard of the horror he once caused (to date 58 counted mauling over 20 years).

Month after month of feeling his loneliness at being eternally segregated from other wizards and herself while he struggled to regain normalcy after transforming and just before having to do it all over again in a few short weeks.

Struggling with this, Nymphadora became increasingly closer and closer to her husband in werewolf state. Physically a dangerous move but she wanted to see the human in the wolf that she loved so much.

The reaction when he found out later she'd been taking this risk (of breaking the invisible boundaries on the room on the bottom floor of their house which he transformed in) was complete distress that she would willingly disregard the serious promises they had made to each other before they were together (he made her swear that she would keep herself from danger at all times, even if it meant leaving him).

However, what Nymphadora was about to embark upon next was nothing compared to what horrors her risky behavior could have caused previously, to their relationship and to her own safety. No, she was going to go that one step further and dive right in, in order to purposely receive her husband's bite so the next full moon and then the next, and the next... she would not have to miss out on feeling his pain and being beside him every step of the way.

She knew he would not approve but had her mind set on making this momentous step towards their relationship anyhow, knowing full well she might miss out on a chance of one day conceiving a normal family with very little contamination some day in the future.

As a metamorphagous she assumed she would be a little more comfortable with the changes made to her body during transformation the following full moon.

Not desiring to be savaged (as a mere bite would do) she closed her eyes and stuck her arm through the boundary with much less caution as she had done before – vowing not to pull away this time around. Instantly she felt the enormous strength he exhibited pulling at her to get every inch of flesh she left exposed but even still she knew it was worth it to be a friend instead of foe to Remus once a month. Casting the boundaries back up on the room, she barely scrambled away before passing out from the pain.

When she awoke in St Mungo's, the husband she had left behind the night before was sitting beside her and indeed showing a similar type of fury to the one she had last remembered of him.

"Don't you know what you've done?" He had shouted at her, more than just a little upset now at her recklessness – she may have just thrown away her job (as an Auror) and their future on (what he thought was) one stupid, impetuous whim.

After a day of topical applications to her wounds, he decided to let the young witch experience the brunt of what damage her choice would make to her, what it would cost her socially and amongst her family in her pureblood line.

Sure enough, she was strong enough to get through the month, and many friends or hers and Remus' remained true. She relied on them for the comfort that him, her own husband had refused to offer.

Despite this – they had had their rough times before previously and Nymphadora knew he had not given up on her then. Sure enough on the afternoon before the full moon Remus came back...

**To read more turn to page 42.**


	2. Quibbler Page 42

**Love Bites**

From page 3

"What are you doing here?" she had asked when she saw him standing in the doorway after placing some restricting charms on the building.

"I couldn't let you go through this alone."

And thus continued a stream confessions I was able to obtain and print following. These memories are used thanks to the pensive given to the writer for this article – narration and comments added at writers' whim.

He took a step forward. "You scared me. This isn't just one of those stupid decisions you don't think through."

"Well, I did think it through. It was foolproof. Didn't quite fancy going to sleep and waking up with a werewolf, if one day we forgot…" She smirked, evident humor in her voice.

"It's easier this way," Her voice was now quite tender, "and worth everything I'd be giving up… I thought this was the only choice… to be close to you."

Inhaling slowly, he frowned somewhat. "I said I'd never be able to forgive myself if this happened to you. And I can't. I'm not worth it Nymphadora. Not worth it at all."

"Your friends at school made sacrifices to be with you when the full moon turned. Aren't I allowed to love you as much as they did?"

He gaped. "You have a family which would not approve. Wait. Let me rephrase that. Which might render me limb from limb for contaminating their baby girl…."

"Since when have I done anything to fit my families approval?" She stuck her chin out, huffily. "I am of age Remus. I can make my own choices."

He knew that all too well. She could be feisty… he would give her that. After all he probably wouldn't even be with her to begin with if it wasn't for the persistence and attitude she displayed. As a young, female Auror she wasn't used to ever taking no for an answer and fought hard for what she believed was right. It was only her judgment on what indeed was right that he was questioning at this point, hoping dearly it wasn't a hastily made mistake.

Seeing him pondering this for so long, hesitant to speak, she continued in a strong voice.

"Do you have to have it in writing? It was my choice! MY risk!"

"I'm just scared… for you. Not knowing what it's like. Thirty years on and I still haven't gotten used to it." He took his time in giving a very deliberated answer.

"I trust in you. Please let us do it together." Now she had moved so there was practically no distance at all between them.

"Promise me this is the last time you ever do something so drastic to be with me."

"Can't Remus. I'd do anything to be with you." Nymphadora was getting a little bit teary at this point.

"I love you." He said quietly as it seemed he could.

She answered him by pulling him towards her and pressing their weight together and then pushing her lips onto his in an intimate embrace.

Then they broke apart. Crying in banshee like agony. Stumbling away from each other as they each sprouted the characteristic fur and claws. Her fur kept changing color. First black, brown, red and multicolored array finally, before settling into wolf form.

Each now on opposite sites of the room they howled (wolves howl commonlyas a mating call) then fixed their beady, yellowed eyes on each other, snarling a moving closer.

Then one of them, giving a surprising exultant yelp and they circled each other, sniffing their companions forms. Soon it gave way to licking each other's snouts, gently biting the others ears and frolicking around one another once again. They were found curled together dreaming happily in the morning. The smile on Remus' face indicating perhaps the first time he was at peace without having guilt in the morning and racking his brain over whether or not he could have unintentionally caused anyone any harm.

Sweaty, paleand exhausted and just realising where they were Nymphadora spoke. "you trust my decision now?" She murmered, stroking his matted hair.

"I didn't say thank you."

"No need, just as long as I get to spend every full moon with you."

"I'd never let you go through it alone. I've promised you. And I keep my promises."

To which she hit him.

Nymphadora now says that she is more accustomed to the changes that take place in her body and is living proof that werewolves can control themselves if a logical person takes appropriate measures towards their condition.

She doesn't like to use the term werewolf herself, as she likes to think (and others to think too) of herself and her husband as normal people. It is yet another thing that may cost her more fighting for future recognition within the Ministry as she sets a motion forth to get her job back. It ought to be quite the battle going head to head with her former boss, Mr R Scrimgeour the Minister of Magic.

Remus Lupin is the author of the popular book "Amongst the Pack" which tells of his adventures as an Order spy within a rebel group of underground werewolves. To find out more about werewolves pick up more at Flourish & Blott's or other reputable wizarding bookstores (or flip to page 18 for a sneak peak).

This is Ginny Weasley for the Quibbler and check out Luna Lovegoods 10 ways to recognize that you are not a flubberworm (page 30).

**More up soon (if requested).**

I'm a newbie here but would love a writing partner. Or would gladly help with anyones ideas or stories. Leave me a submission, review thingie or check my e-mail on my users page and I'll be in contact.


End file.
